Sasuke's Blossom
by VicMignognacrazed
Summary: Sakura is new at Konoha high, with new school, comes new attacks. Sakura has to try her best to keep her friends alive with her medic skills, since no one else besides the hokage has the skills, but when she's attacked, who can save her? Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

***Sasuke's blossom***

**SAKURA'S HOUSE**

7:08 am...

"DING-DONG"...

"MAN WHO WOULD BE HERE THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!", a girl with pink short hair thought to herself.(opens door)

"HI THERE I HEARD YOUR NEW TO THE VILLAGE! MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND I'M YOUR NEXT HOKAGE!", a well built spikey blonde haired kid screamed in her face.

**INNER SAKURA: nice to know...KNOW GET OUT OF MY FACE WE NEED TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!**

"Um, sure ok, well nice to meet you but I'm very sorry I need to get ready for school", the 17 year old girl said.

"YA BLAH BLAH BLAH WHO CARES ABOUT SCHOOL WHAT'S YOUR NAME FIRST BEFORE I LEAVE, I NEED TO KNOW!"

"Oh, well of course I'll tell you, my name is Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you Uzumaki Naruto", Sakura said.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to be going to Konoha High, would you?", Naruto questioned.

"Well of course, but I don't think I have high enough talents for the school, so I dont't think I'm going to fit in well.", she said sadly.

"Sure you will when we get to school I'll introduce you to the rest of the group, but I must warn you, don't let Sai have your number.", he said suddenly seriously.

"Oh, really and why is that.", she said while closing her when she opened them he was gone.

**LATER AT KONAHA HIGH**

"NO, NO, NO I'M GONNA BE LATE BECAUSE OF NARUTO!" , Sakura screamed in her with her fast legs she made it just in time.

Once the first two classes were done it was time for lunch, when she was suppose to meet the rest of the "group" Naruto called it.

When she took a fast turn around the corner she bumped into a very tall handsome much more built then Naruto, guy. But before she could fall back he caught her by her arms and held her in his

strong hands for a good 10 seconds before he noticed the ackward situation, as he let go and Sakura blushed. When she turned around she saw Naruto and probably at least 5 more people maybe more just staring at

her with a grin, but Naruto's was the widest of all.

"Man I was suppose to introduce the two of you to each other but I see you let destiny do the talking!" , Naruto said with a grin.

"Shut up idiot, nothing happened I bumped into her and I ended up catching her." , the very handsome man said.

"Well anyways Saku-chan this is Baka-sa...(he was interupted)

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY NARUTO!", the young man yelled

"FINE, FINE, Saku-chan this is Sasuke-chan *cough* slash *cough* bastard-san*cough*", Naruto said laughing.

But Sasuke was suprised before he could hit him he saw someone else wack him on the head.

"NARUTO! DON'T BE SO MEAN, I'M SURE SASUKE ISN'T THAT MEAN!", Sakura yelled

"PSH..(lols inbetween) NOT THAT MEAN YA RIGHT!", Naruto laughed.

"WELL I CAN MAKE THAT CHOICE ON MY OWN THANKS!"

Sasuke became even more amazed that she was standing up for him already and she barely knows him. Most people right away thinks he's mean because he never smiles.

But she was actually right now standing up for him...amazing he thought

**INNER SASUKE: not really Sasuke its called having understanding friends**

"Understanding..friends huh...her name's Haruno Sakura... lets see it she'll think I'm a bastard aswell." Sasuke thought to himself.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

As Sakura was walking home she saw a man with long blonde hair that kept on staring at her for some odd reason and sarted to follow her.

She was all alone and creeper is following her?" What am I suppose to do?", she thought to herself.

When all of a sudden behind her she heard a loud sound, like a bomb!

"You... you really make me sick coming to school your first day making already up to i don't know, like what 10 friends,

I've been here for 7 years and I have only one friend, Sasori, do you have any idea how boring that is?", the blonde man said to her.

"You make me so sick I might have to kill you.", the man said creeperishly.

Then in a blink of an eye the man was throwing a gallon sized bomb at her! She had no weapons or armor on her what is she going to do! She can't run..she's to stiff with fear!

"SAKURA!", she heard a scream. During the time she closed her eyes and opened them she didn't know what had happened. But when she opened them she was inside a

room she has never been to before? Where was she?

"So your awake I see.", as she heard a low smooth voice say to here from her left side.

She looked over and saw...SASUKE! OF ALL PEOPLE! AND NARUTO SAID HE WAS A JERK!

"SO HE ACTS TOUGH ON THE OUTSIDE BUT ON THE INSIDE ALL HE REALLY IS, IS A BIG SOFTY!", Sakura thought to herself.

"I knew you weren't a jerk.", she said finally to him.

"Oh, that's always nice to hear.", he said sarcasticly.

"Hey there I'm very sorry about my friend here, he's not really a type of person to make friends easily.", a man with red hair said.

"So this must be Sasori.", Sakura thought.

"So I heard your his only friend,", she said turning to her attacker.

"May I also add, he said your boring to hang out with anymore.", Sasuke said chimming in.

"OH SO WHAT, I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU ANYMORE IS THAT IT!", Sasori yelled at the blonde.

"WOAH! BACK UP THERE THAT WAS JUST A TOTAL YAOI LINE! EWWWW!",Sakura yelled and evedently squezzed into Sasuke's arms. As she did so she noticed cold faced Sasuke blush slightly!

"Ya so what if it was.", Sasori eyed her.

"Ya these two are kinda yoai Sakura.", Sasuke akwardly said to her.

Thats when Sakira gave them that totally disgusted face that look something like this...O.O

"OMFRIKIN GOSH THIS IS GOING TO BE A AKWARD SCHOOL YEAR!", Sakura yelled.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**HOPE TO GOD YOUR LIKING IT SO FAR THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! THERE WILL BE MUCH MORE SASUSAKU FLUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN THEY REALLY GET STARTED!**

**SNEAK PEEK INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER...** "SAKURA SHUT THE HELL UP I HATE YOU!",he yelled

**NEXT CHAPTER: NEW FRIENDS TURN TO HATERS**

**SAKURA: WOAH WHO'S YELLING AT ME TELL ME VICCRAZED**

**VICMIGNOGNACRAZED: NOPE I CANT TELL YOU UNLESS PEOPLES...(interupted)**

**SAKURA: HEY WILL THERE BE ANY NEJITEN IN ANY OF THE CHAPTERS THEN OR THE OTHER COUPLES?**

**VICMIGNOGNACRAZED: YES THERE WILL BE...SOMETIME.. JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN FOR SURE YET**

**DEIDERA: MAN WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO SAY SOMETHING VICCRAZED TO THE READERS YOU GUYS TALK TO MUCH "POOF! YOUR GONE!"**

**DEIDERA: AS VICCRAZED WAS SUPPOSE TO SAY PLZ REVIEW!**

Note: Don't automatically think its Sasuke because I mean really I even told you that's when the fluff starts in the next chapter...this is after the fluff is started and Sasuke and Sakura are practically a couple I'll tell you that much but who knows

it could also be him though at the same time plz though and seriously review


	2. Friends Turn to Haters

**Still in a room where Sakura hasn't been before**

"So Sasuke where am I ?" she asked.

"You were knocked out by a poison that was mixed in with the smoke from the bomb.", he coldly said, "But I caught you and now were at my house."

"Wow this place is amazing!" , she exclaimed.

"Well me and DeiDei have to do some disgusing with each other so we must go bye guys and sorry again.", Sasori said as he left.

"This place is amazing but do you have a heater inside this house? , it's so cold." , she said with a shiver. Sasuke noticed her shiver and took

off the jacket he was wearing and placed it on her shoulders. But after a few moments Sakura started to get dizzy and started to sway back and forth.

Sasuke suddenly started to panic and checked her temp, it was 101 degrees! Even though she had a fever she felt like she was freezing cold! Sasuke

decided he had to do something now! So he decided to embrace her and ask her what was wrong.

"I could stay like this forever Sasuke's so warm compared to me.", Sakura thought.

"Sakura just relax you spread the poison from yelling.", Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Let me go I can take care of this on my own, I'm not some little girl Sasuke.", she smirked at him. She rattled through her bag for a while and

pulled out a shot.

"This a simple poison I made this antidote for it when I was still a genin.", Sakura explained. Once she was done ejecting the antidote she thanked Sasuke

and was ready to head home, but it started to thunder and rain. Sakura closed her eyes from fear of hearing thunder. Sasuke of course with his sharp eyes

saw this and asked her why she was scared of a simple thunder storm.

" You see Sasuke it was thundering that night.", she said with saddness forming on her face.

" What do you mean that night Sakura.', Sasuke asked confused.

" The night when my parents and all my family members were murdered and I became the last of my clan.", Sakura was now starting to cry.

_Flashback for Sasuke before he was going to leave the village:_

_"SHUT UP NARUTO YOU AND NOBODY ELSE KNOWS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE THE LAST OF YOUR CLAN AND NO ONE EVER WILL!"_

_:END OF FLASHBACK:_

"So ever since that night when I saw the murder's face in the lightning and thunder I've been scared of thunder storms, I know its pathetic.", The young girl said.

"I don't think it is Sakura.", he said in his very serious face.

"Thank you Sasuke, I know your not the type of guy to give hugs, but can I have o..", she said not finishing her sentence, because Sasuke had already started to hug her.

"Sakura your the first person that's ever understood my pain, I'm also the last of my clan.", Sasuke actually said with a sincere voice.

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

"Hey there peoples your lives just got better cuz I'm here.", a red head said. "Hey Sasuke-kun my love!" But once she noiticed Sakura she imidiatly got mad.

"Who are you missy.", she said in a snotty voice."

"My name is Sakura Haruno I hope we can become good friends.", Sakura said with a smile.

" SHUT THE HELL UP SAKURA I HATE YOU, YOU DON'T GET SASUKE LIKE ME YOU JUST PROBABLY A SPOILED GIRL WHO'S JUST LIKE A PRINCESS TO HER PARENTS!", Karin screamed.

"SO GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN, SHE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND LOSING HER FAMILY LIKE US RIGHT SASUKE-KUN!", she babbled on. She now had Sakura crying. Sasuke was so

enraged with maddness, that she made Sakura start crying which Sakura didn't deserve.

"SHUT THE HELL UP KARIN I'M NOT YOURS OR ANYONES, I KNOW YOU STILL HAVE YOUR FAMILY I SAW YOU WITH THEM LAST NIGHT, WHERE SAKURA REALLY HAD LOST HER

FAMILY YOU FLIPPIN IDIOT!", after screaming his lungs out at her he picked Sakura up and took her to the school roof. Sasuke was now embracing her.

"I'm sorry about Karin she thinks I'm in love with her which I don't."

"It's okay Sasuke besides we have to battle each kid in the school soon and I'll get her back when we have to fight for training,

"HEY THERE SAKU-CH-O.O", Naruto started to say but then saw Sasuke and Sakura hugging. "WOAH! AKWARD MOMENTO TO COME INTO! SORRY", he yelled covering his eyes.

"We'll you guys done, Sakura meet the gang, this is Ino, Hinata, Temari, Ten-Ten, Neji, Shikamaru, Garra, Kiba, and last but not least the creepiest guy in the group I warned you about, Sai.

"Nice to meet you all.", Sakura smiled.

"Alright guys can I talk to Sakura now on my own?", Sasuke impatiently said.

"YA HAVE FUN BASTARD!", Naruto yelled across the roof.

"Sakura will you..yo-...will you come out on date with me...", Sasuke asked studdering.

...O.O..." Did Sasuke just aks me out..."

"Of course I will."

**I know I kinda went overboard on the fluff on this chapter there's probably gonna be a lot more hugs later on...**

**BUT OMG SASUSAKU'S FIRST DATE^^ CAN'T WAIT!**

**Sakura: YES IN YOUR FACE KARIN I GET SASUKE!**

**Sasuke: Hn...whatever you girls are all the same**

**VICMIGNOGNACRAZED: PLZ REVIEW!**

**note:tell me what you wanna see happen on their date NO LEMONS THOUGH O GOD LEMONS.**


	3. REALLY! ANOTHER ATTACK?

**At Konoha High 2 days before sasuke and sakura's date**

** "**Hey! Tenten wait up!", yelled Sakura across the halls.

"Yes, Sakura?", Teten asked curiosly.

"Well you see I was just asked out by Sasuke-kun and I don't want to go on a date alone with him for out first date, so I asked Temari

about it and she said that I should ask you to see if you would go on a double date with me and Sasuke since I heard you like Neji.", Sakura asked innocently.

"WHAT...I NEVER SAID I LIKED NEJI!", Tenten said with her cheeks as red as roses.

"Oh, really then why are you blushing like crazy!", Sakura smirked.

"GAAA! Ok...fine I like Neji but don't tell anyone else please!", Tenten begged.

"So will you ask Neji on a date and come with me and Sasuke?, Sasuke said its alright already.", Sakura said.

"Oh fine I guess I have no choice, I will ask him aftter his soccer game." , Tenten said giving in.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH TENTEN!" , Sakura screeched spining around.

"See you later Tenten!", she said walking off to the next class.

"Wait, did I just agree to ask Neji out?", Tenten thought, "Great I hardly have even had longer then a 2 minute conversation with him, I get to nervous!"

**Later after school after Neji's soccer game**

"Hey Tenten I've never seen you stay for so long after my soccer games what's up." , Neji asked walking up to her.

"Oh, N-Neji, um...hi!", Tenten said in response (obviously she didn't notice him walk up to her until now)

"Well you see Neji...something or I should say someone has been on my mind alot lately,,,,", Tenten said getting even more nervous.

"Tenten is someone being a jerk to you..if there is let me know I can tell him to leave you alone for you.", Neji said still not understanding the situation.

"Oh, no its nothing like that its just Neji I've really li- EEEEK!" Tenten screamed as she started to fall off the bleachers.

"Tenten!", Neji said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close to his chest until she regained her balance, or at least that was the plan.

Neji stood there with Tenten wrapped in his arms for a good 15 seconds. When finally Tenten finally adjusted to the situation as her whole face turned beat red.

"Um...Neji?" Tenten said looking up with her face still a bright red color.

"You know Tenten you look a lot prettier then before with your hair down...", Neji said slightly blushing.

Just then Tenten noticed that her hair had come loose from her traditional Chineese buns and her hair fell down along her face framing her face perfectly looking like a goddess.

"WHA?...do you mean it Neji because I was just about to ask you if you wanted to go on a double date with Sasuke and Sakura with me?", Tenten said nervously.

"Well of course I will who wouldn't go on a date with you...you do know though you don't have to act so nervous around me as much as you do?", Neji said pulling Tenten closer.

**Inner Teten: THANK GOD HE SAID YES! MY GOD I THOUGH WE WERE GOING TO DIE OF A HEART ATTACK FROM YOU BEING SO NERVOUS!**

**At ICHIRAKU'S Ramen shop**

"20 BOWL OF RAMEN PLEASE!", Naruto yelled happily at the ramen baker.

Just then Kiba came running up to Naruto with a very worried look on his face.

"NARUTO YOU HAVE TO HELP HINATA!", Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WHA?...HINATA WHAT HAPPENED!" , Naruto asked loudly with his grin on his face completely gone.

"Me and Hinata were out at the training grounds when a group of Sound nin attacked us, and I hadn't been able to block the attack fast enough and Hinata gaurded me and was hit instead!", Kiba explained.

"OH NO HINATA!", Naruto thought.

"And if we don't hurry I think she might die from too much blood loss she's bleeding from her abdomen and neck extremely bad!", Kiba told Naruto quickly.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE EXPLAINING THEN, HINATA NEEDS OUR HELP!", Naruto yelled back to Kiba jumping off towards the training grounds.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I know its short compared to my last two chapters but alot has happened in this chapter...**

**sneek peek into the next chapter:** "Naruto, I'm sorry but I'm afraid there is nothing else I can do for her..."

**NARUTO: HANG ON HINATA IM COMING TO SAVE YOU!**

**VICMIGNOGNACRAZED: Except naruto looking at the next chapter looks like you aren't going to make in time for her**

**NARUTO: I HOPE I DO! PLEASE I WANNA KNOW IF I CAN SAVE HER!**

**TENTEN: AND I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS ON MINE AND NEJI'S DOUBLE DATE WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA!**

**VICMIGNOGNACRAZED: Sucks for you guys I know what happens :p and you won't find your answers until peeps review!**

**NARUTO AND TENTEN: PLEASE REVIEW WE WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO EACH ONE OF US!**


End file.
